


Gratitude

by Pomelofangirl



Series: Feelsy feels of feels. [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Being Together, M/M, gold medals, graveyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/pseuds/Pomelofangirl
Summary: Rin visits his father's grave with Haruka





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Regardless what we get in s3, this is something I'd like to see.
> 
> I haven't written rinharu since?? 2016?? Maybe earlier, but since the anime starts tomorrow, the inspiration has hit me.
> 
> This is a quick fic I wrote due to #Feels. It was a pleasure to write about Rin and Haru again and I love them so much.
> 
> Not betad. That's a constant aesthetic for my rh fics that I keep. But also I just wanted to share this. 
> 
> That said, enjoy <3

The sun is shining, behind the clouds sometimes, due to the wind.

 

It's been a while since Rin was here.

 

This is the first time he visits his father's grave in years. It's also the first time he's not visiting alone, or with his family.

 

Although at this point, Haru feels like family due to all this time spent together.

 

The climbing takes a while, but they've arrived.

 

“Hi dad.” Rin says, taking of his cap, and looking at the grave.

 

This is also the first time, where he comes not before a race, but rather to tell something important.

 

To express gratitude.

 

They don't say much. Haruka introduces himself, and wants to walk away to give Rin space, but Rin holds his hand.

 

“Please stay. It wouldn't happen if it weren't for you.” he tells this to Haru and then looks at his father's grave.

 

“I succeeded. I guess that makes your dream come true.” he says and of course, tears weil up in his eyes.

 

This is why Haruka wanted to walk away. It feels to intimate to witness this – something reserved for Rin and his father only. He was never part of this olympic dream, it was mostly Rin's idea.

 

Then again after all the years witnessing the high and lowest points of Rin Matsuoka's life, isn't it only natural that he witnesses a moment like this? It was thanks to him all those years ago, that Rin realized that he wants to follow his dream. It was thanks to Haru, that Rin tried his best, and managed his best. Two gold medals in one olympics is a lot.

 

Rin brushes his own tears away with the sleeve of his jacket, and takes out one of them – gold in medley relay. They can't leave it here, it will belong in the altar in the Matsuoka Family's living room but Rin wanted to show it to his dad either way.

 

“This is for you. Thank you for watching over me all these years, dad.” Rin says, and instead of a fist pump that always ended his visits here, he holds out the gold medal in front of the grave.

 

“I just wanted you to see it.” he says quietly, and Haru isn't sure if Rin talks aloud to his dad, or if these words were meant for him.

 

They are there for some time, and when it gets cold, they go back. Once they pass the hill, they hold hands, happy to be with each other, as always.

 

“Thank you for being there with me.” Rin says, after they go out in the streets of Iwatobi.

“No problem.” Haruka answers. After all Rin was there for him, in his most difficult moments as well.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Around 2014 I posted a fic about Rin and Toraichi, before we even got a canon version of the events. 
> 
> Posting this fic before s3 feels like a full circle. Idk it just means very much to me, more than I can describe.
> 
> I love my son matsuoka rin.


End file.
